


Icing on the Cake

by frozenCinders



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: When Xerxes asked for a snack, he most certainly did not expect nor want a plain muffin. He'd just have to get Reim to fix it for him.





	Icing on the Cake

"What is this..?" Xerxes asked, unenthused as he stared down at the muffin in his hand.

"You asked me to get you a snack," Reim answered, having fully predicted this would happen. If it couldn't hurt your teeth with how sweet it was, Xerxes wasn't interested.

"And this is what you give me? Reim... do you actually hate me?"

"Muffins are plenty sweet. Just eat something healthier than a cake for once in your life!"

Xerxes continued glaring down at the muffin. He then looked up at Reim, who got the suspicious feeling that he should take the snack from Xerxes before he might throw it on the floor.

"I would prefer a cupcake."

"Just eat the muffin."

"I would," he stepped forward, a smile on his face, " _really._.. prefer a cupcake."

"... What are you doing?"

"So you're going to make me one!"

"What?! I'm not baking cupcakes for you! Maybe if you did something to actually deserve it..."

"I'm your best friend! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Reim was about to retaliate but an idea popped into his head and he calmed himself.

"I'll make you a batch of cupcakes if you do your own paperwork for... three months."

"Three months..? How dare you make such an unreasonable request?"

Just as he thought...

"Then I guess you don't want-"

Xerxes was suddenly very close, and Reim was met with the edge of a table when he stepped backwards. Xerxes kissed him and, despite his annoyance, Reim kissed back.

"You're not going to convince me just by feeling me up, you know," he informed, as Xerxes was frequently able to curry favor from him with a few nice touches.

"I'll definitely have a cupcake," he simply insisted.

Reim let Xerxes undress him, since he had free time anyway. Xerxes stepped away to pull out-- a piece of candy?

"Ah, sorry!" he said with a smile, and Reim knew he was definitely playing around.

Xerxes tossed a few pieces of candy onto the table before finally producing a tube of lubricant. He set it aside for the moment and stepped closer to kiss at Reim's jaw. He sighed and tilted his head back to allow Xerxes better access and was rewarded with a kiss on his neck. Xerxes lingered on that spot, sucking on it while his hands slowly roamed up Reim's sides.

Reim lifted a hand from the table to rest on Xerxes' arm as he leaned down to take a kiss from him. A sudden pinch to his nipple sent Reim's hand back down to support himself on the table. He wouldn't sit on it after all- he wasn't a barbarian like Xerxes- but it was getting a little tedious to stand. Being pinned to a bed sounded nice. Or perhaps the table would do after all...

But it was apparent that Xerxes had neither in mind, as he pulled Reim from the table and turned him around, gently lowering him onto his knees.

"Xerxes..."

He hummed in acknowledgement and appreciation, sliding his hands down Reim's back.

"If you get this tablecloth dirty, you're cleaning it," Reim warned, though Xerxes only inched him closer to it in response, placing his hand in front of Reim and sliding his arm between his legs. Why did it have to reach the floor? This was going to end in an embarrassing mess that Reim would undoubtedly have to clean by himself.

"But you would be the one getting it dirty, so it's your responsibility."

Predictable.

Apparently taking mercy on him, Xerxes moved back a bit, pulling Reim with him by the hips.

"There aren't any sheets for you to grip, so just grab the tablecloth instead."

"Or we can just move this to the bed," Reim suggested, receiving another pinch that drew a gasp out of him.

"Anyway, find a comfortable position."

"Bastard..."

"I'll be gentle with you but only because we're friends."

"Liar."

"Why are you calling me mean names today? Try something cuter, like "baby" or "honeybun" or "master!""

"Cut it out!" Reim snapped with a light flush on his face, though he made a mental note to approach Xerxes about the "master" thing later, as this wasn't the first time he'd brought it up.

Xerxes suddenly swiped Reim's glasses and set them on the floor somewhere. When Reim squinted around to make sure they weren't in a dangerous spot, Xerxes caught him in another kiss. As they separated, Xerxes pushed down on Reim's back, lowering him to the ground.

He felt slick fingers trail past his entrance to stroke his cock a few times before sliding back up. Xerxes teased him for a bit, not fully pressing in until Reim pushed back against him, and he somehow- maybe one of his magic tricks- managed to hook his finger _perfectly_  as soon as it slid in. Of course, bastard that he was, Xerxes then purposely avoided that spot as he prepared him.

On the third finger, Xerxes pushed against his prostate mercilessly, suddenly interested. He offered a giggle when Reim instinctively clutched the tablecloth. Reim considered letting go out of protest but found himself unable to as Xerxes' other hand wandered around him to thumb at the head of his cock.

While the table protected them from view from the doorway, Reim's face reddened at the thought of someone walking in just to hear his little pants and whimpers and the slick noises of Xerxes' fingers inside of him. His sudden focus on the sounds somehow aroused him even more.

"You're really enjoying yourself!" Xerxes happily noted. "Why don't you stick your tongue out and moan for me?"

Reim huffed and ignored him, though he quickly realized it would be impossible to tell he'd done that on purpose among his uneven puffs of breath.

"Oh, always so prim and proper... but I know how loud you can be," Xerxes reminded, leaning in to kiss under Reim's ear. His weight resting on him somehow felt very nice.

Reim made a choked, surprised sound as Xerxes' fingers were suddenly in his mouth. They were slightly slick from having played with his cock and the added moisture with his mouth being held open had him drooling embarrassingly fast. Xerxes slid his fingers under Reim's tongue and chuckled lowly in his ear, forcing him into the position he wanted to see. Being controlled like that coaxed a moan out of Reim, too, completely fulfilling Xerxes' request.

"Good boy," he praised into Reim's ear, giving his earlobe a nip.

Xerxes removed his fingers and let Reim close his mouth, which he quickly wiped with his arm. His movements stuttered and he lowered himself again when slick fingers wrapped around him, fully this time.

"Xerxes..." he moaned, intending to warn him to stop if he wanted to go all the way, but he somehow lost his words. Xerxes must have figured it out though, since he slowed his pace before removing his fingers and placing a hand on Reim's hip.

He heard Xerxes finally taking at least some of his clothes off before he was pushing at his entrance. His body offered little resistance and he didn't bother stifling his moan when Xerxes slid all the way in. Finally too tired to support himself, Reim rested his head on his arms and let his own knees and Xerxes' hands hold him up.

Xerxes leaned over him while he fucked him, both hands gripping Reim's hips until he moved a hand to rest on the floor near his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations, opening them when he felt Xerxes' hand on his face. He shut them again and opened his mouth, somehow very satisfied to feel Xerxes' fingers between his lips, sliding in and out, almost to his throat. He experimentally licked at them and received a chuckle in response.

"Suck on them," Xerxes ordered, his voice beautifully strained. "Show me how eager you are."

Reim obeyed, shuddering and moaning as Xerxes slowly moved his fingers in and out. It wasn't as if he wasn't already getting the real thing at the same time, so why was this so particularly _good_? The urge to beg Xerxes to let him give him a blowjob made itself extremely known, but it would be such a shame to have to pause the treatment he was getting. As if reading his mind- they've known each other long enough anyway- Xerxes pulled his fingers out of Reim's mouth and yanked his head back by the hair without bothering to dry his hand first.

"Tell me how much you want me."

Reim's pride would normally interfere, but _fuck_  if he wasn't in the mood to obey.

"I-I wanna feel your cock hit the back of my throat--"

"Oh! From here? That's asking a little much."

Of course he had to lighten the mood with a joke. When Reim turned to look at him, his expression didn't match his words at all. A sultry smile and a hazy, half-lidded eye managed to restore what little mood had been lost. Even when Xerxes broke eye contact to nuzzle at him, Reim ended up staring.

His lips were so tempting... so Reim helped himself. Xerxes smiled into the kiss, nipping Reim's lower lip as he pulled away to trail over to his neck. His hands moved, feeling up his sides and coming to rest on his shoulders. Reim noticed the way his body rocked helplessly without Xerxes holding him in place and moaned.

His hands then moved again, suddenly interested in his nipples. One hand left him only a flick before running down his body to teasingly trace around the base of his cock. Just that slight touch made him realize how close he was.

"Xerxes, please," he begged, knowing Xerxes would only continue teasing him if he didn't, "please touch me..."

It only took a few strokes before Reim was drawling Xerxes' name in a strained, stuttery voice. As he came, the head of his cock brushed- or rather, was seemingly purposely pressed against something not quite cold, didn't quite feel anything like the floor. It couldn't have been part of the tablecloth..?

Xerxes filled him up unapologetically ( _"You have to clean up anyway, what's the problem?"_ ) and offered a satisfied sigh as his hands snaked back to Reim's hips. One of his hands removed itself slightly earlier than the other, steadying Reim while he pulled out and let him collapse.

Reim took a moment to catch his breath and enjoy the haze before lamenting the cleanup. Suddenly remembering the situation, he kept his eyes closed as he addressed Xerxes.

"I'm still not baking you cupcakes," he asserted, still huffing slightly.

"Hm? I already got what I wanted."

"What do you mean? You said you wanted cupcakes."

"I have one right here!"

Reim propped himself up and turned around and- oh god.

"Wha-?!"

That was certainly the muffin from earlier, which must have been what Reim felt at the end.

"A cupcake is just a muffin with cream, after all," Xerxes shrugged.

"I-it's usually frosting but either way, that's- DON'T EAT IT!!!"

Xerxes offered a confused hum, not even pulling back after having bitten into it.

"Xerxes, that's disgusting!"

"Then maybe you should change your diet," he chided with his mouth full.

"It's not my fault! That's the way it's supposed to be!"

"Then I suppose you could say it doesn't get any better than this."

Xerxes swallowed the bite he'd taken and then proceeded to put the entire rest of the muffin in his mouth, somehow managing to eat it without trouble.

"Why are you so surprised by this, anyway? Were you not paying attention? Dummy."

"Shut up! I can't believe you!"

Xerxes only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you haven't noticed........ i am an avid believer of dom xerxes. i think he's a switch who always holds The Power and is a brat about it either way but i really love dom xerxes. good concept


End file.
